William Returns
William Returns is the first episode of Season 4 and the 66th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis At the start of this episode, Jeremie, having his voice disguised as William's father, phones the principal of Kadic Academy to 'let him know that William will not be not coming back to school because he is going on a trip with him.' Delmas falls for it and then hangs up. Meanwhile, Milly and Tamiya are having problems with Sissi, who has decided to become the editor-in-chief of the Kadic Herald (aka Kadic News). In the factory, Jeremie and Aelita announce to Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd that they had recreated Sector 5 after X.A.N.A. managed to destroy Lyoko. Unknown to them however, X.A.N.A. is busy materializing William in the scanner room. The following day, Jim confronts Odd about 'Paco, The King of Disco' while Odd is brushing his teeth. He questions Odd why it ended up in the school newspaper. Despite this not being his fault Odd ends up in trouble, and things are not better with the rest of the group as Sissi publically questions William's disappearance. Much to everyone's surprise, and Sissi's chargrin, William appears at school but cannot remember anything at all - only that he was 'somehow devirtualised'. The group's gullible nature proves their downfall as Aelita is kidnapped by a X.A.N.A.-possessed William, and it's up to the Lyoko Warriors to save her. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Renaissance. *Lyoko has recreated by Jeremie and Aelita using the data sent by Franz Hopper in Final Round, althought only Sector 5 has been recreated in this episode. The countdown also has removed. *When William's avatar is seen loading on the supercomputer screen, it showed his appearence from the previous episode; however, when he was virtualized, he had his X.A.N.A.-fied appearence. Likely un-updated as to give William a chance of stealth incase the Warriors tried to give him a Lyoko test. Or because he was given his New suit while Lyoko was destroyed, and just now been revirtualized since. Gallery William Returns Jeremie and Aelita in lab.png|Jeremie and Aelita working together at night. William Returns Sissi talk to Milly and Tamiya.png|Sissi offers her help to Milly and Tamiya. Recreating Lyoko1.png |Multiple digital data screens pass by. Recreating Lyoko2.png|Steadily more begin to appear. Recreating Lyoko3.png|Lyoko being recreated. Recreating Lyoko4.png|The outer sphere is start to formed. Sector 5 Holoweb.png|Currently, only Sector 5 has been recreated. Jim in Kadic newspaper.png|Jim in Kadic newspaper. William Returns Sissi interview the group.png|Sissi wanting to know about William's whereabout. William Returns Odd and William.png|Odd "testing" if William is possessed or not. 444444444444.jpg|William ruffling Odd's hair. William Returns Sissi interview Aelita.png|Sissi interviewing Aelita in the night. William possessed.png|William shows his possession to Aelita. Jeremie 1125-1-.jpg|Jeremie is concerned for Aelita, and so checks her computer. Odd 1103.jpg|Odd is forced to dance in the Gym, ordered by Jim. William Returns Jim threat Odd.png|Jim threatening Odd. Jim in video.png|Jim doing disco in the video. Tumblr m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7 1280.jpg|William virtualizes himself and Aelita to Sector 5. William and Aelita in Arena.png|William approaching an unconscious Aelita. William Returns Odd disco.png|Odd doing disco. William Returns William guide Aelita in Smoke.png|William guiding Aelita in Super Smoke. 484px-Aelita 1087.jpg|Aelita about to throw an Energy Field at William. William Returns Energy field about to hit William.png|The energy field about to hit William. William Returns William vs Ulrich.png|William facing Ulrich. William Returns Jim giving signature.png|Jim giving his signature to his new fans. Williams new look.jpg|William confronts Aelita in Sector 5. William Returns William dodge energy field.png|William dodge an energy field. William Returns Aelita cornered by William.png|Aelita cornered by William. Carthage outer shell.png|Carthage outer shell's new appearance. Empty Desert Sector image 1.png|No other Sectors are present, only the Digital Sea. William rides Black Manta.png|William bring Aelita with Black Manta. William levitating.png|William using Levitation. Renaissance 377.jpg|William using Levitation before diving into the Digital Sea. The digital sea.jpg|Going back to his new master, XANA-William dives into the Sea. William Returns Jim perform.png|Jim performing as "Paco, The King of Disco". William Returns Jim disco.png|Jim doing disco. Paco The King of Disco.png|Jim enjoying it. ca:El retorn ďen William es:El regreso de William fr:Renaissance pl:Odcinek 66 "William powraca" pt:O regresso de William ru:Уильям вернулся Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:William